


The One With the Zombie Stockings

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, ZanderFrae



Series: F. A. N. T. A. S. I. E. S. [5]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Stockings, Zombie!Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanderFrae/pseuds/ZanderFrae
Summary: Joey has a surprise for Chandler!





	The One With the Zombie Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone as Joey  
ZanderFae as Chandler

Joey sat in his armchair, leg bouncing in anticipation for Chandler to get back from work. He sure hoped the human would be in a good mood … well, he could be in a really _bad_ mood too, either worked really. He stifled a giggle and did a circuit around the room, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, "C'mon, Bing, we both know you wanna hurry on home…"

Barely a minute after that thought, Chandler swung the door open with a huge grin on his face. “JOSEPH! Do you know what time it is?”

Joey hopped over and smiled, "Not a clue but I bet I'll like it!" He wrapped his arms around Chandlers waist.

The human gave a wide, open-mouthed grin. “It’s  ** _the weekend_ ** !” He captured Joey’s lips with his. “No work, no obligations… hell, no clothes if I don’t wanna.”

Joey laughed, "Oh yeah  _ that _ ! I knew that!" He nuzzled Chandlers nose with his and smiled wider, "so about that no clothes thing …"

“Don’t tell me I forgot about something. Do I have to wear a monkey suit? I didn’t buy one,” Chandler whined.

"Oh, uh no no, I was talking about you  _ not _ wearing any clothes!" Joey chuckled and shook his head at Chandler, "You're so oblivious sometimes!"

“My brain is too tired from work to notice things. Now…” he nipped Joey’s bottom lip, “wanna help me get this whole nudity thing started?”

Joey gave him a chin-nod and started hurriedly unbuttoning Chandler's shirt and loosing his tie. "Naked human is best human!"

“I believe that fact applies to zombies as well, my dearest Joseph,” Chandler answered with greedy eyes and eager hands, pulling Joey’s sweater up and off. “Shall we take this dance, very slowly, to the bedroom?”

Joey's smile became soft and he slipped his hand into Chandler’s, "Please." He gently pulled Chandler's belt through the loops with his other hand, "I'm so glad you’re home."

“I’m glad you’re here for me to come home to,” Chandler murmured against Joey’s sluggish pulse point.

They made it into their bedroom, Joey stopped Chandler from taking the zombies pants off, "So, you were having a really bad, stressful week at work and I thought I'd, I dunno, do something for you." He let the humans hands go and smiled.

Chandler's eyes, dilated from excitement though they were, narrowed in suspicion. "With your dick? You didn't go and get that new one with the vibrator I've been teasing you about, did you?"

Joey blinked then groaned, "No you pervert! It's something I'm _wearing_. If you'd just take my pants off you'd see."

"Oh hoho, and  ** _I'm_ ** the pervert!" Chandler rolled his eyes before clocking a lopsided grin and pantsing Joey in a single, fluid motion. His brain took a moment to catch up, but  _ damn _ did he like what he saw. 

Joey gave a little yelp at being depantsed then stood blushing as best as a dead man could. He was wearing a black silk thong with matching knee high stockings and garter belt, "Uh, tada!"

" _ Humenah _ ?" the human enthused nonsensically with matching hand gestures. "For  _ me _ ?"

"Uh yeah, ya goober," joey fiddled with one of the garter clasps, "so um, do ya, yanno, do ya like it?"

"Do I  _ like _ it, he asks? Like that's a  _ casual _ question! HA. Ha ha ha ha HA!" Chandler grabbed the zombie under the garter and spun him to the bed. "I didn't think  _ anything _ ," he gripped Joey's collarbone in a quick love bite, "could possibly," then moved to a nipple, "make you," then a hip bone, " _ sexier _ ," and then mouthed at Joey's dick for a few seconds. "But here we are."

Joey wiped a string of drool from his chin on the duvet and panted, his thighs quivered and he smirked shakily, "Heh, I know what Daddy likes." He used a toe to trace Chandler's cock through his pants.

Chandler let out a desperate pant at that, rubbing to gain some friction even as his mouth returned to Joey's dick. "Yes you do, Jojo. Yes you do."

Joey swallowed and breathed in sharply, "Chandler, uh oh fuck wow okay never mind! Right like that!" Joey's head flopped back into the bed and he put one of his feet on Chandlers shoulder. He felt a rush of blood and his eyes went blank for a second then he came to and whined.

The human chuckled against Joey's thigh." Too fast, baby?"

Joey squeezed his eyes shut, legs shaking slightly and he let out a slow breath. All the hapless zombie could manage was a soft groan that petered off into a whimper and a slight thrust of his hips.

Chandler grinned, slipped the thong to the side, and took Joey's erection as deep as it could go. Gleefully, he sucked, bobbed, and hummed while finding the friction  _ he _ needed from Joey's wriggling foot and toes.

Joey shifted to push his leg against Chandlers groin so he had something to rub on then arched his back, moaning as his claws dug into the duvet but then he stopped and reached over for the bedside table. He produced a pair of thick gloves made out of soft black leather, "got tired of tearing the sheets up, these are capped." He wiggled a little and smiled, "Go-Got a plug down there too so, yanno."

Chandler growled in an almost playfully-feral manner before pulling off to check for himself. The glint in his eyes as he crawled up Joey's body spoke to just how feral the noise had truly been. " ** _Oh Joseph_ ** you are so good… so so good for me. You know that?"

Joey shivered and clicked his teeth at Chandler, then he arched his back and whined, rubbing up against the human's warmth, "yeah I know but can you hurry up?"

Chandler nipped at each nipple, pulse point, and earlobe before whispering, "Maybe if you weren't such a needy,  _ naughty,  _ ** _slut_ ** ." Leaving the plug in place for now, Chandler frotted between his boyfriend's cheeks, teasing the plug and balls as he did so.

Joey groaned, squirming against Chandler, "oh  _ fuck _ , Chan! Oh my god that feels so fucking good!" He reached up and sunk his gloved fingers into Chandler's thick hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

Smug blue eyes met desperate white ones as their tongues waltzed and a hand snuck down to gently  _ pull _ the plug out. "Just wait, baby," Chandler murmured into Joey's mouth as his dick lined up with the already stretched, lubed hole.

The zombie's whole body shivered and he held perfectly still, not even breathing as he watched with wide, excited eyes, the muscles in his neck straining, "Please….  _ Please  _ …."

Chandler's dick slid right in, like a sword in a sheath…  _ now there's a thought _ … muscles clenched around him, and Joey's hips canted impatiently.  _ A thought for later. Right.  _ The human moved deliberately: out slowly, in just barely quicker but hitting Joey's prostate every time.

Joey made little yelping sounds with each bit of pressure on his happy button and wrapped his legs around Chandlers waist, locking his ankles behind and pulling him in as close as possible. " _ Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!"  _ He babbled, fingers still buried in Chandler's hair gripped and lightly tugged on fistfuls of thick locks.

"Yesssssss," Chandler hissed, his thrusts coming faster and harder but no less deliberate. "That's it, Jojo. Squeeze Daddy real good. Make me  _ fill  _ you."

Joey panted and nodded blearily, "y-yeah, whatever you want!" He bore down on Chandler until he ached and twitched. He'd never felt so comfortable.giving up control like he was with his fleshy, warm, living partner, "L-Like that?"

Aborted words stumbled past Chandler's lips in a tone as supportive as a moan can sound. A few approximate sentences like that, and the human's control waned. His hips stuttered in uneven staccato against Joey's pelvis and thighs as his mouth--having given up on trying to speak--roamed every bit of Joey that it could reach.

Joey made a breathy, gasping cry, his back curling and uncurling and his fingers squeezed bruises into Chandlers biceps, "I-I'm c-coming! Oh my god!  _ Fu-u-u-uck!"  _ He suddenly started to shake and tears rolled down his face as the intensity of the orgasm wrecked him.

The noise Joey's orgasm pulled from Chandler might have been called a shriek by a lesser man. Chandler liked to think of it as a 'love howl'. He only lasted a couple more thrusts before he was emptying into Joey and slumping bonelessly against the zombie's prone, sated body. "Why haven't we done stockings before?" he eventually asked breathlessly.

Joey hiccuped and licked his lips, "I-I dunno, I just figured that you liked it when Monica wears them so maybe you might like … them on me…" he ducked his head and squirmed under Chandler.

"I doubt anyone's ever said this… but you're a genius, Joey Tribbiani," the human enthused softly, drifting closer to sleep.

"Oh I knew that." Joey smiled, snuggling into chandler and kissing his neck, "thanks for admitting it." He kept gently kissing over Chandler's neck and jaw finally kissing his lips sleepily, "I love ya, yanno."

The only response he received was a light snore.


End file.
